The Village of Death New and Improved
by starie7
Summary: What if Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Kazama were kidnapped right before the Uchiha massacre? What if they went to a secret village only few knew about? What if they both fused with the bijuu and became hanyous? What if this was all true? Well, it is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Naruto is ANBU captain while Sasuke is second-in-command. They were both residents of the village hidden in death. It was a village only few knew of beside the residents. The residents were humans, half-demons, and, demons. The Shikage was a half-demon names Kai. He had a lesser demon in him. Lesser demons were demons with strong powers but were not bijuu.

XXX

Just as they came home, Naruto was the first to see it. 'Oh my god, what the fuck happened'

'What the heck happened to the village?' thought Sasuke.

Just then explosions were heard ."WHAT! What's happening?"

"Some missing-nin got together and decided to attack this village." said Kai as he was waiting at the gates, injured severely. He just came back from Suna for the peace-treaty signing.

"Shit, how can we not sense them?"

Kai dropped his face and answered," Hizuki is a traitor. He taught them how to completely hide their chakra. We have to get out of here."

When they got in the village their blood ran cold. There was blood everywhere and the stench of decaying meat. Bodies were scattered and torn limbs were everywhere. They tried to sense for survivors, but they felt no chakra."

Kai saw this and said, "Don't bother there are no survivors."

"No...this couldn't have happened. Why?"

"Sasuke, it'll be all right. You guys must get to Kohonagakure and ask for their help. This is a S class mission and may change into a SS class mission. Do you understand?"

They both nodded and got 2 bags from Kai. One for each of them.

Then Kai collapsed. They checked his pulse, but found him dead.

After they buried everyone, they started on their journey to Kohona.

XXX

Later

Two ninjas with weird masks on their face were seen near the gate of Kohona. The masks were of a fox and a cat, but they were pure black with one white marking under the left eye. They both had cuts and major injuries and both reeked of blood and one was heavily wounded. One arm was around the other's neck. As they neared to Kohona's gate they were surrounded by at least 15 ANBU.

"What is your purpose here?"

_'This is probably the leader of these ANBU'_ the two nin thought.

"We seek help. Our village was attacked and we are survivors. We were also attacked on the way." Naruto answered.

_'Long time no see Kohona'_ they both thought. With that they both collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He awoke to a white room. There was only white. White everywhere.

He hated that color. It was innocent and sweet, not like him. He could never be innocent. He was a demon. He could never be the same.

He glanced over at his partner, not knowing he was thinking the same thing.

He pushed the covers back and stood up on the cold floor. He then examined himself. He was wearing white pants and a white shirt. The standard hospital clothes. He had bandages on his wrist and arms. Even on his legs, but other than that, he was fine.

He then silently walked over to his partner. He walked like he was behind someone on the loudest floor, but you couldn't even hear him behind you, so you had to glance back to see if he was there.

He checked his partner's pulse and heart. Everything seemed fine, but he knew he was wrong. An inner struggle was being fought at this moment. He noticed his partner had bandages all over him.

'_This is what I get for sealing our hanyou (half-demon) powers and our rapid healing.' _thought Naruto.

He noticed there were seals all around the room. _'Chakra restraints I believe and by the looks of it, a lot.'_

Just then Tsunade (Godimane) walked into the room.

"Brat, you should be asleep. You shouldn't even be up yet. I put sleeping medicine in you that should have lasted 3 days, yet it only seems to have lasted 7 hours."

"Don't call me a brat!!! you old hag." he screamed. "Who are you anyway?" he questioned.

Just then 2 ANBU appeared in the room and attempted to take this intruder down for insulting the hokage. Keyword 'attempted'. Naruto saw this and dodged their blows like they were going really slow and were puny. He then roundhouse kicked one of them in the gut and punched the other one in the face. They landed against the wall. They were still conscious, but were paralyzed and their masks were cracked.

"Why did you call me old hag, brat?" twitched the Godimane.

"'Cause you are one under your genjutsu!"

Just then Sasuke started to stir. He made a low,but loud moan.


End file.
